The numbers and types of electronic devices available to consumers have increased tremendously the past few years, and this increase shows no signs of abating. Devices such as portable computing devices, tablets, desktop computers, laptops, all-in-one computers, cell phones, smart phones, media phones, storage devices, portable media players, navigation systems, monitors and other devices have become ubiquitous.
These devices often receive power and share data using various cables. These cables may have connector inserts, or plugs, on each end. The connector inserts may plug into connector receptacles on electronic devices, thereby forming one or more conductive paths for signals and power.
Devices typically have openings that allow access to connector receptacles. These openings may provide access to one or more contacts in the receptacles, which may mate with corresponding contacts in connector inserts or electronic devices, such as memory cards. The connector receptacles are often located on a printed circuit board, such as a main or mother board. The one or more contacts in the connector receptacle may connect to corresponding traces on the printed circuit board.
Accordingly, in these devices, a connector receptacle resides on a printed circuit board and has an opening aligned (or what may be referred to as “registered”) to an opening in an enclosure in the electronic device.
Unfortunately, during shipment and usage, the printed circuit board may shift relative to the device enclosure. This shift, may, in turn, change the position of the opening of the connector receptacle relative to the opening in the device enclosure. A small shift may mar the appearance of the electronic device. A large shift may interfere with the operation of the electronic device.
Thus, what is needed are connector receptacles that may aid in maintaining registration or alignment of the connector receptacle to an opening in a device enclosure.